Badass Annabeth
by 1Puzzles1
Summary: Originally a one-shot. However, I had some similar ideas. This is an Annabeth meets mortals series. Pretty self-explanatory title. Rated T for mild swearing and some adult themes in Chapter 3 (Nothing happens! Don't worry!)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a cute little idea that I had the other day that I decided to write down. My other story will be updated soon. Enjoy!**

 _POV: Harrison Peters_

I was surprised, to say the least, when Annabeth Chase, the hottest girl I had ever seen, asked to join the Mathletes.

I mean, I knew she was deadly smart. I had two classes with her, both of which she aced. But girls who had popularity just never seemed to want to be smart. They thought it made them seem dorky. And Annabeth Chase had popularity, whether she wanted it or not. She was gorgeous, and the teachers liked her. She had the full popularity package.

Also, it's not as though the Mathletes are complete and total nerds. We're okay. I'm the captain of the soccer team after all, and I like to think that I'm good looking, with my dirty blond, scruffy waves, and brown eyes.

But, on that fateful Wednesday, when Annabeth walked in, I was pretty damn close to shocked.

Miguel Ramirez, or Mikey, the captain, was calling the meeting to order, when she poked her head through the door.

"Can we help you?" Mikey said with disgust. He hates the popular kids with a passion.

Annabeth stepped inside all the way. She was wearing a grey tee shirt and white shorts, showing off her long, tan legs. I swear some of the guys were drooling. She had grey Birkenstocks on her feet.

"Yes, you can." She said. "I wanna join."

Most of the guys gasped (we had no girls). Mikey just rolled his eyes. "You?"

"Mike, she's cool." I said. "Just let her stay for one practice and you'll see."

Annabeth shot me a grateful look. Then she took a seat next to me.

For the next 45 minutes, Annabeth showed everyone up, and just all-around dominated. By the end, everyone was enthralled with this genius that was actually good looking. It was just so rare.

Mikey actually tried to ask her out at the end. It was a funny thought, because he was like, six inches shorter. She politely declined, saying she had a boyfriend. When he persisted, she punched him in the gut.

A guy knocked on the door. He opened it and said, "Annabeth, you ready? We have to get to camp." She smiled at him and nodded. She grabbed his hand and was about to leave. Then she turned to us.

"See you all next week!" She said cheerfully. Then she was gone. Before the door closed I heard the guy ask, "What are you wearing?"

"Oh, Aphrodite took me on one of her little shopping sprees yesterday, and–" the door slammed shut.

We were all still staring, dumbfounded, at the door.

"Wow," someone said, and I had to agree.

 **So, what did you think? Leave a review so that I can improve my writing! Thanks!**

 **-Madz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I know this was a one-shot and it was completed. But I had some similar ideas that I felt belonged together.**

 **This is going to be a series and I'm calling it Badass Annabeth. Basically, mortals describe their encounter with Annabeth and sometimes other characters (mostly Percy) where Annabeth does something totally badass.**

 **This chapter is a rather typical mortals meet Percabeth story. Annabeth is super cool though. And it's a lot longer than the last chapter. Enjoy!**

 _POV: Danielle Montgomery_

I sat at the restaurant, creepily staring at Percy Jackson. I was trying to be subtle, but it wasn't really working. He would notice me, and I would look away, blushing like crazy. He asked me what was up, but I quickly changed the subject.

Percy was one of my best friends. I have friends who are girls, too, but I like having Percy so I can let out my athletic, tomboy side.

I'm not ugly though. That night, at the swim team dinner, I was wearing a navy blue skater skirt with a slim white tee shirt under a tight jean jacket with sleeves that stop at my elbows. My worn, white low-top Converse were on my feet. My chocolate brown hair was in a French braid down my back, and I even had some rare mascara on my bright blue eyes. Everyone dresses up for the team dinners, and I wanted to impress Percy.

Percy is my long time crush. I had thought he was pretty cute when I first saw him at freshman orientation. He had perfectly windswept black hair, and swirling sea green eyes. My crush had grown when I got to know him personally on the swim team. He's a great guy, extremely loyal and kind, very funny, and always cheerful. And it only got better this year when he came back, after having left at Christmas break last year. He's taller, about 6'1, and more muscular, but still lean like a swimmer. He has a six pack too.

That night, Percy was wearing a blue plaid shirt with the sleeves pushed up that wasn't tucked into his khaki pants. He had his Nikes on his feet. He was laughing at something that his friend, Peter, was saying. Peter didn't look happy.

"Obviously, Hannah was going to break up with you!" Percy said. "You made out with Michelle in Hannah's car!" I rolled my eyes at this. Peter is kind of a player. Percy kept talking.

"Oh, gods, that's bad. Honestly, man, you need to take a page outta my book. I'm always loyal to my girlfriend." That sentence hit me like a freight train. Girlfriend?! Since when?

"Cut the crap, Percy," His other friend, Jake, rolled his eyes. "We all know that this 'girlfriend' is fake. You're just too nice to turn down girls without an excuse." I sighed with relief. It made sense why he would lie though. Moronic sluts asked him out on a regular basis. Gross!

Percy kept pushing it. "I don't know what I did for you guys not to believe me!"

Peter, without realizing the topic of conversation had changed, said, "Michelle won't even date me now! She just likes Percy."

"Gods Damnit, Pete," Percy said with an exasperated sigh, "Shut up! We all know you don't care that much."

Peter shrugged and started blowing bubbles in his Coke with a straw.

"Now, back to what we were talking about," Percy said with a pointed glare at Peter, who shrugged, "When did I give you any reason to believe that I don't have a girlfriend?"

"Just doesn't seem legit. None of us have met her." Jake said casually. Percy frowned. It was kind of cute though. My heart fluttered!

"Besides, she would be here. We were allowed to bring boyfriends and girlfriends." Jake finished.

Percy scowled. "She's probably coming. She had to work, but she said she could possibly come late."

"Whatever. I'm tired of arguing." Jake replied.

The topic of conversation moved to other things, but I was worried. If he had a girlfriend, I wouldn't have a chance. He was so loyal. He'd even said so himself!

I decided to make a move on him before the bitch got here, pardon my French. I didn't know if she was real, or what to expect, but I went with it.

"So, Perce, do you want to like, go see a movie sometime?" I asked in my best innocent voice. Percy looked confused.

"What?" He asked, leaning away slightly.

"Just the two of us." I clarified sweetly. I leaned onto my elbows and touched his arm lightly.

Now Percy caught my drift. He seemed very uncomfortable. "I...uh...um...well? I don't really–"

Just then he looked up and muttered, "Thank the gods!" Which confused me. He shouted "Annabeth! Over here!" He got up and walked toward the door.

 _Oh no!_ I thought. I turned and gasped. Behind me was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I noticed all the swim team guys (I'm one of two girls) staring and drooling.

The girl was completely gorgeous. She was tall, about 5'10, towering over my 5'7. She was slim, with a perfect body. She had beautiful blonde curls that were currently in an effortless side braid. Her eyes were a stormy grey, and very analytical, as if she was judging everyone in the room. She was wearing a loose grey and blue flannel shirt with skinny jeans that she rolled up slightly. She had grey Vans on her feet. She wore no makeup. She lowered my self-esteem without any effort to dress up.

She had on a bead necklace that looked familiar to me. Then I realized it was exactly like the one that Percy always wore. Sure enough, I could see it around Percy's neck right then.

Speaking of Percy, he walked up to the girl, Annabeth was her name, and he put his hands on her waist. She put her hands on his shoulders and they kissed. I could feel my hopes and dreams shattering.

Percy leaned back and said, "Hey, Wise Girl. I missed you!" She grinned.

"I missed you too, Seaweed Brain." She said in a clear, beautiful voice. What was with the nicknames anyway?

Percy smiled back at her and put his arm around her. They started walking back towards the table. Annabeth walked over to a seat next to Percy's. He took his jacket off of it and pulled it out for her. I realized he had been saving it the whole time. How did I not notice earlier?

"Guys," Percy started, "this is Annabeth. My very real girlfriend." Annabeth gave a small wave as the guys stared open-mouthed. Peter spoke first.

"You're hot." He blurted. Percy glared at him and grabbed Annabeth's hand, but Annabeth smiled.

"Thanks!" She said sweetly. "Would you like me to kick your ass?" I heard 'ooooh', and 'burn' from the guys, but Peter brushed it off.

"Like you could kick my ass!" He laughed.

"You wanna go?" She raised an eyebrow. He nodded and puffed out his chest, trying to look tough. Key word: trying. The other boys cheered and shouted.

"Why don't we just arm wrestle?" Annabeth said. "I don't want to hurt you..."

Everyone laughed. "Oh, burn!" Jake shouted.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Let's get this over with."

"Switch seats with me, Perce." Annabeth said. He did, but he looked worried. I couldn't help but be interested, heartbroken as I was. I wondered if Percy was worried for Annabeth or Peter.

They both stuck out their hands. Jake said, "On your mark, get set, go!" Peter immediately started pushing as hard as he could. His face got all contorted and he looked like he was struggling.

I looked over at Annabeth. I didn't know what I was expecting, but it certainly wasn't what I saw. Annabeth was sitting there, looking bored. She was examining the nails on her other hand. She turned and started talking to Percy, while Peter continued to struggle.

"So, how was your day?" She asked.

"Good! In Greek, we started learning the language. So basically more nap time." He said, sarcastically at the last part.

Annabeth sighed. "Oh, Gods. I told you, you shouldn't nap during class, Seaweed Brain."

"Not like I need to listen." He muttered.

Jake looked completely in awe of Annabeth. And Percy, for that matter. He said, "You speak Greek?!"

In response, Percy turned to Annabeth and started speaking nonsense.

 **(A/N: Remember, no one understands the dialogue in parentheses except Percabeth!)**

("So how was work today?")

("It was alright. All the temples are up, so it was mostly just construction of those statues in the park. You know, the ones of the demigods?)

("Oh, yeah! It's going to be strange to see a statue of me.")

Annabeth shrugged. I was getting seriously confused. Percy spoke next.

("The other day, I learned that Piper can speak French. Did you know that? I didn't know that! How cool is—")

"Uh, guys," I interrupted. "We get it, you speak Greek." Percy looked at me like he just remembered I was there too.

"Hey, Dani, I'm sorry." He said. "I didn't know you felt that way." I couldn't believe he'd apologized. He was such a nice guy. I wanted him all to myself.

"It's okay, really." I promised. It wasn't, but I didn't even think I was anywhere close to his best friend anymore. I didn't want to burden him. Just then, Annabeth sighed.

"This is getting boring." She muttered.

Annabeth started to attempt to push Peter's arm. It didn't take much to get his arm to the table. He was weak from struggling so long. I had the sneaking suspicion that it didn't matter. She could have beat him right away if she had wanted to.

Peter looked up at her in shock.

"You...but...how...I don't...what?" He managed to stutter. Percy laughed.

"Aw, don't cry Pete! Annabeth is tough to beat. Only I can do it, or our friend Clarisse." Percy said, while continuing to laugh.

"Only sometimes!" Annabeth corrected. "You are a worthy opponent." She kissed him on the cheek and he smiled. I, needless to say, did not. Barf!

"By the way, all of Aphr– I mean, Piper's siblings can speak French." Annabeth said, catching herself. I wondered what she had been going to say.

"Huh," Percy said. "I never knew that."

The topic of conversation switched. The guys all congratulated Annabeth. I could tell that Annabeth was happy. She was keeping her cool though. She was very calm and collected.

I learned that she was very smart too. She went to a prestigious boarding school in New York. I had heard that the school was very stressful, and there was a lot of homework. But Annabeth was top of the class, apparently.

And, it was obvious that Percy was completely and totally in love. The guys all teased him about it and called him whipped. Normally, Percy didn't take teasing. Ever. But he didn't seem to care. He was too busy looking at Annabeth, holding Annabeth's hand, whispering to Annabeth, kissing Annabeth on the cheek. It broke my heart.

But, I want Percy to be happy. Preferably with me, but I can deal with it.

And besides, I don't have to _like_ Little Miss Perfect Annabeth.

 **Annabeth kind of** _ **is**_ **Little Miss Perfect. But she earned it.**

 **So what do you think? Keep writing these? I probably will since I have more ideas. Nevertheless, leave a review!**

 **-Madz**


	3. Chapter 3

**This one may be mildly inappropriate, so read with caution if you don't like adult themes!**

 _POV: Chelsea Andrews_

Percy Jackson is perfect.

He's tall, he has toned abs, he has a nice smile, and he has perfectly windswept hair and mesmerizing eyes.

I want him.

I'm Chelsea. I'm probably, scratch that, I am the most popular girl at Goode. I became captain of the cheer squad as a sophomore, the youngest ever. I'm a junior now. I have beautiful, perfectly straightened chocolate brown hair. My eyes are a nice pale blue. My figure is almost perfect. I'm 5'5, which I'll admit is short, but it makes me cuter.

I'm not dumb. I know people call me a slut. But why deny myself fun because of other people's opinions? I couldn't care less.

I always get what I want. And right now, that's Percy. I'll do anything to get him to beg at my feet to have me then and there. That always makes it better.

I'm going to make sure he knows who I am. Then I'm going to get his number, and text him so he knows how to contact me. I'll do a bit of flirting at school, and soon he'll be all over me.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

I went about the first part of my plan by going to swim practice to support him.

Swim practice was kind of a drag. But it was fun to see Percy completely dominate and win every racing drill.

I was one of the only spectators, aside from a girl in the back. I hate to admit it, but she was probably more pretty than me. Not that she cared. Her curly blonde hair was back in a messy ponytail that somehow worked, but there was no effort put into it. Her eyes were this grey color that I totally would get lenses for if I were her. She was tall, about 5'9, which made her perfect figure look even more perfect. She had nice skin, but she covered it with skinny jeans and a sweatshirt advertising the logo of a prestigious boarding school for really smart people that I guessed she must have gone to. She was reading a big book, after all.

I wondered why she was here. Then I remembered about some scholastic decathlon thing happening in a few hours. She probably came early due to lack of a social life, and came to sit here because the cafeteria was already being used for some other event. Yeah, that was it.

I still didn't like her being here. She made my makeup covered face look ugly compared to her natural, effortless beauty. I couldn't have that when I went to get Percy.

I decided to do something about it. I looked official in my cheerleading uniform. I could make her leave.

"Hi!" I said brightly as I walked up to her. She looked startled as she put a bookmark in her book.

"Hey," she said quietly. She had a smooth, clear voice. "Can I help you?"

"You can, actually!" I said cheerfully. "See, this is a closed practice, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"What say do you have in it?" She asked. "Your stupid cheerleading thing doesn't have anything to with the swim team."

"Excuse me, bitch?" I said. She narrowed her eyes. "You don't even go to this school. I suggest you do what I say." She sighed.

"Whatever. I'm not going to get a civil argument from a dumb whore like you anyway!" She said indifferently. I gasped. She calmly gathered her things and walked down the bleachers and out of the south exit, muttering something like, 'I'll wait for him outside'.

Whatever. At least she was gone. Good riddance.

Soon enough, practice was over. I walked up to Percy as he came out of the locker room, surprisingly completely dry.

"Hey, Perce! You were great out there!" I flirted. He looked slightly confused.

"Um, thanks." He said quietly. I made him nervous. It was so cute. "Chloe, right?"

"Chelsea, actually." I clarified. "But that's okay. We haven't met. I'm so glad to be talking to you now!"

"Uh, yeah." He said. "Well, I have to go. See you around!" Then he walked away from me and out of the south exit.

That was not the reaction I had been hoping for. But, no matter! I was going to have him! I sashayed out the other door.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

The next day I talked to him at lunch. I couldn't get much out of him. He seemed slightly annoyed with me. But I persisted until lunch was over and he told me he had to get to class.

I realized I hadn't gotten his number like I had planned. But that was no problem. All I had to do was ask Jackie and Donna*, two best friends who were the school's biggest gossips.

I cornered them in the hallway.

"Hey guys!" I said with a fake smile. They saw through it immediately.

"What do you want?" Asked Donna.

"Yeah, cut the crap!" Jackie ordered.

"Alright. All I want is Percy Jackson's phone number. Do you have it?" I asked cautiously. Jackie and Donna have dirt on everyone. Even I would be stupid to cross them.

Jackie pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts. "It's here somewhere…" she muttered.

"I should warn you, we haven't tested this number," Donna said. "It didn't come from a very legitimate source."

"Worth a shot!" I said, as Jackie found the number and wrote it down for me. She handed it to me.

"See you later!" I said with a yet another fake smile. Neither of them returned it.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

That night, I texted him a few times. I was mildly suggestive, but still classy. He didn't respond once.

I spent the rest of the week flirting at school and through texts. He seemed very annoyed with me at school, but he was very nice about it. He never responded to my texts. Whatever. I knew I could win him over.

At 10:30PM on Friday, I was fed up. Wasn't he catching my drift?

I decided to head over to his house and be frank with him. It's not like any guy can turn down a hot girl literally knocking at his door!

I decided to dress my sluttiest, in a purple cropped tank top and black shorts that really couldn't be called shorts. I caked on the makeup, straightened my hair, strapped on my slutty black sandals, and added a leather jacket, because it was January. Then I headed to Percy's.

When I got to his apartment, (I'm not a stalker, okay? I've been to a party there.) I headed up to his floor. I reached his door, and I took a deep breath before knocking.

I heard frantic scrambling and Percy's voice saying, "Just a second!" I grinned with anticipation.

Percy opened the door. He was still wearing his school clothes, but his hair was mussed up and his usual swim team sweatshirt was nowhere to be found.

I quickly made a cute face and began to flirt.

"Hey, Percy!" I said with a giggle.

"Chelsea?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "What are you doing here?" He looked down. "In that?"

I ignored that last part and said, "I'm here to see you, silly!" I slid out of my jacket. "Well, aren't you going to invite me inside?"

"Uh, um, well…?" I started to step through the door. Then, someone entered the room from the bedroom wing, and I stopped dead in my tracks.

It was that bitchy nerd from swim practice. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," she said casually, while grabbing her jacket and tying her grey converse low tops. "I'm here to visit my boyfriend." I gasped.

"You mean, wait… I don't… What?" I stood gaping in the doorway. She walked up to a rather confused Percy and kissed him, a really long, really rub-it-in-my-face type of kiss.

"I have to get back to my dorm," she told him. "Curfew is 11."

"Okay, love you, Annabeth." Percy said, pecking her on the cheek once more. Annabeth, huh? Sort of a strange name.

"You too!" She said. She walked through the doorway, bumping into me in the process. I was shoved out into the hallway.

"So," Percy started. "Now you see why your efforts haven't been working."

"You noticed?" I asked. He snorted.

"You made it pretty damn clear!" He said through laughter. My face reddened with embarrassment.

"Did you even get any of my texts?" I asked. "You never answered."

"What?" He asked, his amused face turning into a frown. "Chelsea, I don't even have a phone, so I would apologize to whoever you've been talking to. Now I have to go." He wiped away a tear from laughing and started to close the door.

"Wait, Percy–" Bam! The door slammed in my face.

 _Well, wasn't that fun?_ I thought as I walked down to the end of the hallway, where the elevator was. And by fun, I meant humiliating. Who knew such a dork could get a guy like Percy? And they had said I love you! He had even said it first!

I pressed the down button. When the elevator opened, Annabeth was standing there glaring at me. Her steel grey eyes looked like storm clouds. I swear I saw some lightning in there. It startled me so much that I stepped back. I tripped on a sandal strap and fell on my butt.

"Stay away from my boyfriend, bitch." She said. She smirked at me. I sat pathetically in shock as the door closed. It was only then that I realized that I had needed to get on that elevator. I got up and headed toward the stairs.

Needless to say, I now steer clear of Percy Jackson.

 **So, thoughts? Comments? Leave a review to tell me what you think! Thanks so much!**

 ***Was watching That 70s Show while writing this. It's a sit com and it's super funny! Jackie and Donna are two main characters. Check it out on Netflix!**

 **-Madz**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really excited for this chapter! I'm introducing Percabeth's daughter, Charlotte Silena. All of The Seven's children will be introduced when I do a series about them at some point. Right now, I'll tell you that Charlie is the first of three Jackson kids!**

 **A special thanks to DaughterOfPoseidon-HorseLover, the Dark Raven, Roseabella, Liz, PurplePirateofProcrastination, HanGi, Hispanicin, and a guest for reviewing!**

 **IMPORTANT:**

 **If this character comes off as sexist to you (and he will), please understand that I don't share his opinions! They're just story elements.**

 **I do not own PJO or HoO or any of the characters.**

 _POV: Doug Langland_

On the Sunday before I was to start my new job, I first got coffee at a place called Java Joe's, right across from my new firm.

I am an architect, and a rather fine one at that. I'm 49 years old, and I'm from Chicago. I was involved in a scandal at my old firm, and was fired. Luckily, I managed to keep it covered up and was offered a job here in Manhattan, at Olympus Architecture.

It's a low paying position, but I have no doubt that I'll work my way up the ranks easily. The head of the company is a twenty-six year old woman, after all. I've seen her in a magazine or wherever, one of the youngest entrepreneurs ever. Not to worry, I expect to be taking her job within six months. She's only a woman.

 **(So, I know you didn't read my author's note. Go back!)**

Anyway, I walked into the coffee shop and ordered a black coffee. I grabbed a newspaper from a stand and sat with it in a booth to wait for my drink.

I was having a peaceful time reading when a few new people walked in.

There were two young women, and a little girl. The first woman was blonde, with curly hair that was down and unsettling grey eyes, even though she was laughing. She had on a white tee shirt under a slim green hoodie, and jeans, with Chuck Taylors on her feet.

She was holding the little girl who looked a lot like her. She couldn't have been more than two. She had slightly darker, slightly less curly blonde hair that was down and really long for such a young child, and sea green eyes. She wore a blue tee shirt under white overalls, with blue sandals on her feet.

The second woman looked Native American, with a very tan complexion and brown hair. Her hair was cut all choppy with random little braids running down the sides. She made it work. The woman's eyes seemed to change color, from brown to blue to green. She had on jeans and a white blouse. There were Sperry shoes on her feet. Her nose was red and her eyes watered. She looked sick.

The blonde woman was holding the child and talking to her. I guessed they were sisters or something, because the woman looked to be only 20 or so which means she would have had this child at a much to young age.

"Charlie, you can't have a scone! Your daddy already gave you a blue cookie in addition to breakfast!" "Charlie" stuck out her bottom lip in a pouting face.

"Well, Char, isn't that just adorable?" The young woman said in an obviously sarcastic tone. "Only we all know you know better." The woman raised her eyebrow.

She squirmed under the woman's hard expression. She wriggled until she was let down and ran over to look at the scones in the glass display case. The blonde woman rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling.

"Well, Piper, I wish you good luck with babysitting tomorrow. You'll need it." The woman told her friend, whose name was Piper.

"Oh, don't worry Annabeth, Achoo! we'll have lots of fun!" Piper said. The women were talking quite loudly and Piper kept sneezing. It was disturbing my reading.

To my dismay, they ordered and then sat in the booth right in front of mine! I looked back at the counter. How long does plain coffee take?

"She takes after her Sniff! mother," said Piper. "She is so, Achoo! smart and can already speak more, Achoo! clearly than most kids her age."

"Aw, thanks, Piper!" Annabeth replied, with a slightly concerned look. Why did she say thanks? "She has her father's ADHD though. It can be a bit hard to handle."

I looked over to where Charlie had forgotten about scones and was using a spoon she had found on the floor to pound on other customers' mugs of coffee.

"Charlie!" Annabeth called. She was ignored.

"Char, come here!" She tried again. Nothing. She stood up.

"Charlotte Silena Jackson, put that down and come here now!" Charlotte ran over to Annabeth.

"Sorry, mommy!" So they are mother and daughter! How disgraceful!

Charlotte climbed into the booth next to her mother.

"How are, Cough! things at work?" Piper asked.

"Oh, you know, okay I guess." Annabeth said. "We're starting a new project that I'm kind of worried about. The blueprints are not looking how I'd like them to. And there's a new person that I'm not sure about."

New person? Blueprints? Maybe Annabeth worked at Olympus Architecture as an intern. Despite what Piper said, she didn't seem very intelligent and I was glad to be starting there above her.

My coffee came in a to-go cup. I took it and left, angry about that disgraceful young woman that I most likely had to work with.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

The next day I arrived at Olympus Architecture punctually. I asked a secretary where to go, and she told me she would get the intern on the team to show me to my desk.

I was expecting the Annabeth girl from yesterday. I was pleasantly surprised to find that the intern was a short, nasally voiced brunette called Nikki.

Nikki began to show me around. The place was rather annoying. Everyone on the designing team was in one huge room, with one long table in the middle for meetings and a few tables around the edges of the room that were divided with bulliten boards. (A/N: Picture Ted's work from the earlier seasons of How I Met Your Mother.) Not what I had had in mind for my desk. I had figured that even with my postion, I would still get a small office. Apparently no one got an office except for Mrs. Jackson, the aforementioned 26 year-old female CEO who was head of the design team. Her office door was on the other side of the room. The door was glass and there was a big window looking over her desk. I assumed she had yet to arrive because there was no light coming through the window.

Nikki showed me to my desk. Then, she walked to the center of the room and clapped her hands to get the attention of the team.

"Alright everyone!" She said in a sickeningly sweet voice that made me cringe. "It's Monday morning! When Mrs. Jackson gets here, you'll start your weekly meeting, so get to the table!"

Everyone got up from their desks and made their way to the table. They sat and chatted amiably.

I got aquatinted with the woman sitting next to me, Laura. She spoke very highly of Mrs. Jackson. I hoped her opinion of me would be similar once I headed the design team in a few years.

Suddenly, a new person made an entrance. The door opened and shut, but I couldn't see anyone. Then I looked down, and, much to my displeasure, saw a little girl that I knew went by the name of…

"Charlie!" Nikki squealed. She quickly ran and picked Charlotte up.

"Remember me, cutie?" She cooed. "We met at the Christmas party!" Charlie smiled shyly and wriggled from Nikki's grasp. She ran to hide behind the legs of her mother.

I almost didn't recognize Annabeth. She wore a tight pencil skirt and a green blouse. Her hair was in an updo and she had a pencil tucked behind her ear. She lifted her daughter and walked to the head of the table, her black pumps clacking rhythmically on the floor.

I was confused as to why she was here, and why she brought her daughter. I chose to observe, and let her explain.

"Good morning, everyone!" She said cheerfully. "Sorry, I'm late. This little monster's baby-sitter, my friend Piper, has a fever today. So Charlotte will be joining us. I'll try to keep her out of the way."

Everyone was fine with it, and Nikki looked ecstatic.

"So!" She clapped once. "Let's get started. We have a new person with us today. Mr. Langland? Doug? Where are you?"

"Here!" I raised my hand awkwardly. "Um, are you Mrs. Jackson?" I asked.

"Not to be rude, but duh!" She said good-naturedly. "We spoke on the phone, remember?" I nodded.

"Yes, I do. It's just um, how old are you?" I asked. Then I realized what I said and my face reddened.

She narrowed her eyes.

"It's not polite to ask that of woman," she replied.

"I… I know, it's just… um, you don't…" I stuttered stupidly.

"Spit it out," she urged angrily.

"You don't look old enough to be here." I told her. "Or to be a mom for that matter. Not to mention, you're a woman. You can't run a company!"

"Well," she said evenly, "your record wasn't clean enough for you to even be hired." I gasped.

"I know about the scandal," she continued. "I thought I'd give you a second chance, but it seems that was a mistake!"

"What are you saying?" I asked, afraid I already knew the answer.

"You're fired. Please leave immediately." She said.

I sat in shock for a moment. Then I stood.

"Fine. I'll find a place with a proper boss to work under." I huffed. I gathered my things and walked away.

"Don't let the door hit your sexist ass on the way out!" She called. My former co-workers lost it, letting out fits of laughter. I opened the door, and left, completely humiliated.

At the time, I regretted nothing. Later that year, when Annabeth and the team appeared on national television about their newest project, I may have cried over my P.H.D. In sweatpants, still unemployed.

Maybe.

 **Thoughts? Comments? Leave a review! It would mean a lot to me.**

 **Thanks so much to everyone!**

 **-Madz**


End file.
